


Warmth

by JoeMerl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bittersweet, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Ghosts, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Past Character Death, Romance, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29359218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoeMerl/pseuds/JoeMerl
Summary: Based on a Tumblr prompt:"It’s been the best first date of your life, you date is amazing, funny and you feel a deep connection. As you are walking her home through the park she turns to you and says ‘This is where I was killed...'"
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	Warmth

“Oh,” I said simply, hunching my shoulders. “You were murdered?” 

“Yeah. He’s in jail now, at least.” She smiled sadly. “But I still remember when they found my body. It was horrible.”

“I’m sorry. I was in a plane accident,” I blurted. “Over the ocean. They never recovered mine.”

"Oh. I’m sorry.”

I shrugged. “Couldn’t be helped.”

We walked in silence until we reached the cemetery. But it was a nice silence. Sad but companionable, not awkward.

“I had a really nice time tonight,” she said, then laughed. “I still can’t believe what you did to that jerk in the restaurant.”

“Hey, I was a waiter myself! I wasn’t gonna let him talk to her like that.”

She kept laughing. _Man,_ she was pretty. I felt a rush of cold in my cheeks and realized that I was probably blushing. 

We reached her gravestone, then smiled nervously at each other.

“You have a nice place,” I said, nodding at the many flowers. Then I blinked. “Huh.”

“What?”

“You only died last year?” 

“Yeah.”

I chuckled. “You’re like, fourteen years younger than me. Turns out that I’m robbing the cradle instead of the grave.”

She snorted, but then looked at me strangely. 

“You’ve been a ghost for fourteen years? That must be hard. I already feel like I’m going crazy sometimes.”

“Well, it’s not so bad. It took me a while to...’wake up.’ The first decade or so is hazy. I could hear when people came to my grave, but it’s all jumbled, like I was half-asleep.” 

I didn’t say everything else on my mind—how weird it was to go home and suddenly find out that everyone was so much older, and that they’d all moved on without me. My baby sister had a son named after me. My old girlfriend was married with kids of her own. 

I was lonely a lot. But I’d forgotten that tonight.

"So, um...” I rubbed the back of my neck nervously. “Can I...see you tomorrow?”

"Well, I’ll have to check my _busy_ schedule...but sure.” 

“Great. Cool.”

She hesitated, then leaned forward and kissed me.

For the first time in many years, I felt something akin to warmth.

Our lips parted. She smiled shyly, turned, and walked toward her headstone, fading away into the night. 

I sighed softly, then felt a slow grin spread over my face. I put my hands in my pockets, turned, and practically skipped back home to my empty grave. 

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of the other suggestions for this prompt were the two of them teaming up to catch her killer. That was my first thought, too, but I was just too lazy to write it out.


End file.
